My Old Story
by Hiro-Hiro-Sensei
Summary: Berawal dari kisah mereka di SMA...  Mereka yang pada awalnya seperti es dan batu, yang sama-sama pendiam.  Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?  Nampaknya es ini sudah mulai memancarkan keindahannya yang tersendiri...


My Old Story

Kalian tahu? Aku dan dia tidak memiliki relasi yang baik saat SMA. Tidak pernah tertawa bersama, tidak pernah main bersama, berbincang satu sama lain saja belum pernah. Kami tidak dapat menganggap diri kami masing-masing dengan sebutan teman. Sebelum pada akhirnya dia menjadi milikku, hubungan kami serasa seperti langit dan bumi. Aku tidak suka dia.

Yah… Mungkin tidak selalu aku bisa berkata seperti itu. Ada sebagian dari hatiku yang dapat berkata 'aku menyukainya'. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik pada seorang wanita cantik, berkulit putih bersih, berambut… well, pink, dengan mata emerland yang manis untuk dilihat? Yah… tapi tetap saja aku tak dapat melakukan apa pun dengan perasaan itu. Nyatanya bagian dalam diriku yang mendukung untuk menolaknya habis-habisan telah menjadi mayoritas dalam jiwaku. Namun aku sangat merasa penasaran dengan wanita dingin itu. Aku ingin mengetahui kepribadiannya lebih dalam lagi.

Pernah pada suatu hari aku sekelompok dengannya, tentunya agar tugas cepat selesai, kami bagi tugas, dan ternyata itu malah membuat kami jadi saling diam-mendiam. Sesaat kemudian, tanpa disengaja, Aku telah menyenggol dan menjatuhkan pulpennya. Aku segera mengambilkannya kembali, lalu meminta maaf kepadanya. Dia hanya mengangguk, lalu menerima pulpen itu. Selanjutnya kami pun kembali melanjutkan tugas kami dalam keheningan yang luar biasa suramnya.

Satu hal yang dapat aku simpulkan dari wanita ini. Dia benar-benar membosankan. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka atmosfer di tempat aku mengerjakan tugasku dengannya. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa mengerjakan sesuatu tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar melalui bibirku. Daripada aku dicekik oleh keadaan yang mengerikan ini, aku pun mencoba berbicara dengannya.

" Umn, Sakura, apa kau menyukai kue?", tanyaku. Entah kenapa kata-kata yang terlintas di kepalaku hanyalah kue.

" Ya.", jawabnya singkat. Tak kusangka wanita ini lebih dingin dari yang kukira. Setelah menjawab pertanyaanku, dia langsung mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku, seukuran dengan komik. Mungkin itu novel.

" Hei, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu? Kenapa malah mau baca buku lain? Kau mau membaca novel di jam pelajaran begini? Kau pasti sudah gila.", tanyaku lagi.

" Ya.", sebuah kata sebagai jawaban yang paling tepat sasaran untuk menjawabsemua pertanyaanku, dan sangat cukup untuk mengecewakanku.

" Wah, wah… Kenapa jawabanmu hanya seperti itu? Kurasa pertanyaanku itu tidak hanya satu."

" Bukannya jawaban itu sudah cukup jelas untuk semuanya?"

" _Hh__… __Ternyata__sulit__juga__berbicara__dengan__orang__seperti__dia._Memangnya kau suka baca novel ya?"

" Tidak juga. Aku tidak begitu menyukainya. Aku hanya tertarik pada mereka."

" Oh, ya? Kalau kau memang tertarik pada mereka, tentunya kau tahu apa isi novel yang sedang kau baca kan? Coba beritahu aku."

" Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu mengerti."

" Ha? Kenapa?"

" Karena aku tidak berusaha untuk memahaminya. Aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku tertarik pada mereka. Bagiku tertarik sama saja artinya dengan kata ingin,. Jadi kalau aku mengatakan tertarik pada mereka, berarti aku hanya ingin membaca mereka. Bagiku membaca itu hanya sekedar membaca, tidak berarti aku harus memahami isi dari pada mereka. Lagi pula, aku memang tidak dapat memahami mereka.", sungguh dari jawabannya yang satu ini, Aku berani bertaruh kalau dia ini wanita sinting.

" Oh…", gila… Aku mati kutu. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Setelah jawaban 'oh' ini, aku benar-benar merasa kalau ruang kelas kembali menjadi sepi. Sangat sunyi sampai aku sendiri dapat mendengar alunan melodi napasku. Tapi ingat, itu hanyalah perasaanku. Aku tahu kalau anak laki-laki yang duduk di belakangku ini sedang mengejekku, entah bilang apa. Untunglah perasaan ini hanya berjalan sebentar saja, karena kemudian dia memanggil namaku.

" Kakashi."

" Ya? Ada apa? Kau butuh bantuan? Mungkin kau ingin aku untuk membantumu mengetahui isi dari novel yang kau baca itu? Pasti kau merasa sangat hampa setelah membaca sesuatu yang kau inginkan, tapi tak tahu-menahu soal isinya."

" Bukan. Aku tidak memanggilmu untuk itu. Tapi tak apa kalau kau mau melakukannya untukku."

" Lalu kalau bukan menterjemahkan isi novelmu itu, kau ingin bilang apa?"

" Apa kau punya acara sepulang sekolah?"

" Um… Tidak. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak memiliki acara yang sangat penting. Punya sih... Tapi tidak terlalu penting. Aku tak sekali berminat dengan acara itu. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

" Oh… Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ingin kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat."

"_Apa?__Apakah__Aku__tidak__salah__dengar?__Sepertinya__dia__ingin__A__ku__untuk__menemaninya.__Tapi__bukankah__dia__pernah__berkata__pada__Iruka__kalau__dia__sama__sekali__tidak__akan__mengizinkan__siapa__pun__untuk__mengantarnya__pergi__ke__tempat-tempat__yang__dia__inginkan,__apalagi__kalau__orang__itu__adalah__seorang__pria._ Um… Kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke mana?"

" Kau tahu tempat yang menjual novel atau komik yang bagus kan?"

" Yah… Tentu saja aku tahu. Orang-orang terkenal seantero binatang juga pasti tahu tempatnya."

" Antar aku ke sana."

" Ha? Untuk apa kau ke sana?"

" Tentu saja untuk membeli novel baru."

" Tapi bukannya kamu belum selesai membaca novel yang sedang kau baca itu?"

" Ya. Tapi aku sudah bosan membacanya?"

" Kenapa?"

" Karena aku telah membaca novel ini puluhan kali. Belum puaskah kau bertanya kepadaku?"

"_Oops.__Apa__dia__marah__?_ Um… Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah."

"Aku ini tidak dalam keadaan marah. Yah, mungkin sedikit."

" Maaf…"

" Baiklah, akan kumaafkan, asalkan kau mau mengantarku ke sana."

" Ke mana?"

" Tentu saja ke tempat di mana aku dapat membeli novel yang bagus!"

" Oh… Maaf aku lupa. Hehe…", padahal sih Aku ingat…

" Dasar! Pokoknya kau harus mengantarku ke tempat yang aku mau!"

" Iya,iya… Aku janji."

" Kupegang janjimu. Kalau sampai lupa, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membencimu seumur hidupku. Mengerti!", katanya dengan nada sedikit melengking. Untunglah guru yang sedang mengajar kami waktu itu sedang pergi menjawab panggilan alamnya. Yah… Kau tahu maksudku kan? Sekarang ini dia sedang berada di toilet.

" Iya, iya, Nona Muda… Aku mengerti… Aku tidak akan ingkar janji…"

" Bagus."

Dan begitulah akhir dari percakapan kami waktu itu. Setelahnya dia memutuskan untuk meneruskan membaca novelnya, daripada meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaanku, yang sama sekali tidak ada unsur pentingnya. Ketimbang aku dianggap orang gila karena aku terus bertanya dan menjawab sendiri pertanyaanku, lebih baik aku juga ikut-ikutan diam. Itu adalah keputusan yang paling bijak. Lalu kembalilah kami pada atmosfer pertama. Tapi dalam keadaan yang satu ini, kuakui Aku merasa sedikit lebih nyaman. Paling tidak sekarang aku tahu kalau dia masih banyak menyimpan watak aslinya. Mungkin sebenarnya dia bertolak belakang dengan yang biasa aku lihat? Mungkin.

Tiga jam telah berlalu. Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Sesuai dengan janji yang telah aku buat, aku akan menemani Si Pinky pergi ke tempat yang dia mau. Aku membereskan buku-bukuku, lalu segera menunggu wanita itu di depan gerbang. Aku tidak mau menunggunya di depan kelas. Kalau aku menunggunya di depan kelas, mungkin teman-teman sekelasku akan beranggapan bahwa kami ini adalah sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja aku tidak menginginkan itu, karena kami memang benar-benar bukan sepasang kekasih. Ini belum saatnya.

Sesampainya aku di depan gerbang, tak kusangka aku bukannya akan menunggu wanita itu, melainkan akulah yang malah ditunggu oleh wanita itu. Bahkan aku tak sempat melihat wanita itu pergi mendahului aku. Hh… Baru sekali ini aku didahului oleh seorang wanita. Olinya oli Top One kali ya…

" Hai… Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.", kataku sambil menghampirinya.

" Oh, sudah datang. Baiklah, yang penting kau datang ke sini untuk menepati janjimu kan? Kalau iya, maka aku maafkan keterlambatanmu. Ayo cepat antar aku ke tempat itu sekarang!"

" Iya, iya… Bersabarlah sedikit…"

Kami pun mulai menelusuri jalan setapak yang akan menuntun kami ke tempat yang kami tuju, tentu saja dalam kesunyian. Oleh karena itu, aku kembali mencoba untuk memancing pembicaraan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Hei Pinky, kau tahu? Selain ada toko buku yang bagus, di sekitar sini juga ada cafe yang menyediakan makanan yang sangat enak lho!", kataku.

" _What?__Did__you__say?__ '__Pinky__'__?_ Oh…"

"_H__a?__Kenapa__hanya__ '__oh__'__?__Apa__dia__sama__sekali__tidak__memiliki__selera__untuk__bicara?__Kenapa__dia__mengerikan__sekal__i__…__?__Apa__dia__bosan?_Apa kau sudah bosan jalan-jalan, Sakura?", tanyaku

" Tidak juga."

" Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?"

" Bukannya biasanya aku selalu tutup mulut?"

" Benakah? Lalu kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin seperti itu?", tanyaku lagi. Kurasa ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu. Aku selalu ingin mengetahui hal ini.

" Sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud untuk bersikap seperti ini. Aku hanya merasa sedikit… takut."

" Kenapa kau harus takut? Bukannya tidak ada yang menakutkan dari teman-teman sekelasmu, termasuk aku tentunya."

" Ya, kalian memang tidak menakutkan, karena kupikir aku yang lebih menakutkan. Aku hanya takut kalau aku akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti saat aku duduk di bangku SD."

" Memangnya ada masalah apa di masa lalumu saat kau masih di SD?"

" Maaf, Kakashi. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu."

" Kenapa tidak?"

" Karena lama-kelamaan aku merasa tidak sopan, kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara.", tapi kurasa dari awal dia memang telah bersikap tidak sopan terhadapku.

" Tak apa. Ceritakan saja. Lagi pula aku ingin mendengar ceritamu."

" Kenapa kau ingin aku untuk menceritakannya?"

" _Kenapa__ya?__Gini__aja..__._ Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran kenapa kau jadi seperti ini."

" Hh… Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan. Tapi kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak membeberkannya kepada yang lain."

" Baiklah… Itu tidak masalah bagiku. Sekarang ceritalah."

" Sebenarnya, aku bukanlah pribadi yang seperti ini. Aku selalu ingin berada di dekat teman-temanku. Aku ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka dan aku juga ingin menjadi seorang pemimpin di antara mereka. Untuk bergabung menjadi salah satu dari mereka itu tidaklah sulit di masa lalu. Setelah aku berhasil beradaptasi dengan mereka, lama-kelamaan perasaanku terus berkembang dan berkembang. Aku semakin sayang kepada mereka dan aku ingin melindungi mereka. Pada akhirnya, aku sangat ingin untuk menjadi pimpinan mereka, tentu saja untuk melindungi mereka, tapi dengan cara yang benar. Misalnya saja melarang mereka untuk melakukan hal-hal yang buruk untuk melindungi mereka dari hukuman yang akan mereka terima bila melanggar peraturan, mengatur mereka agar mereka terlindungi dari virus sifat anak laki-laki yang sangat nakal, dan lain-lain. Tapi ternyata aku belum bisa melakukan hal itu. Satu bulan kemudian, ada dua orang anak yang waktu itu sedang melakukan hal-hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan peraturan sekolah yang ada. Mereka berdua tengah asyik menodong seorang bocah yang kelasnya jauh di bawah kami. Tentu saja aku berusaha untuk mengingatkan mereka. Tapi apa yang mereka katakan? Mereka bilang kalau aku ini sok tahu, padahal aku ini bukan seorang guru atau pun ketua kelas mereka. Tapi itu memang benar. Aku memang bukan seorang guru dan bukanlah ketua kelas mereka. Sejak saat itu kata-kata mereka terus menggema di kepalaku. Mungkin mereka memang benar. Aku ini memang sok tahu dan sok pemimpin. Akhirnya aku pun berhenti berkomunikasi dengan mereka, untuk menghilangkan stress, dan Aku tak mau lagi mengulangi hal yang sama. Lalu jadilah aku yang sekarang. Kau sudah paham kan, Kakashi?", katanya, menceritakan semua yang pernah terjadi di masa lampau.

" Hm... Begitukah? Kalau begitu lupakan saja masa lalumu yang pahit itu."

" Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Kakashi. Bagiku melupakan masa laluku itu terlalu sulit, karena mereka selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpiku setiap malam."

" Ya. Aku memang tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya dikatakan sok tahu oleh sahabat-sahabatku. Mungkin aku tidak akan merasakan apa pun, karena bagiku kata-kata mereka itu tidaklah penting. Tapi apabila aku dapat merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan perasaanmu, aku tidak akan menutup diriku sampai seperti itu. Lagi pula menutup diri itu benar-benar tidak menimbulkan kemajuan. Kau memang tidak mendapatkan hal yang buruk itu lagi, tapi sungguh kau akan kehilangan banyak waktu dan hal-hal yang sangat indah, yang hanya bisa kau peroleh dari sahabat-sahabatmu. Kau akan merasa bahwa semuanya itu suram apabila berada di dekat temanmu. Tapi aku merasa senang dan sedikit lega, ketika tahu kalau sesungguhnya kau itu sedang berusaha untuk menjadi dirimu yang baru, pribadi yang ingin menjadi salah satu dari sahabat-sahabatmu, mirip seperti di kehidupanmu di masa lalu."

" Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kembali ke masa lalu."

" Siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau ingin kembali ke masa lalumu? Aku hanya mengatakan kalau kau itu ingin menjadi pribadi yang baru, seperti di kehidupanmu di masa lalu. Ingatlah kalau aku menyelipkan kata mirip di sana."

" Tapi tetap saja aku tak akan sudi melakukan hal sebodoh itu."

" Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau mau bercerita banyak denganku, berjalan bersamaku, dan cenderung mau lebih terbuka bersamaku? Tentu secara perlahan kau telah melupakan masa lalu yang pahit itu dan ingin kembali mencoba untuk menjadi pribadi yang telah kau tinggalkan itu. Ada yang salah dengan itu, Nona Muda?"

" Hh… Baiklah! Baiklah! Kau menang, Pak Tua! Puas?"

" _Pak__Tua?__Umurku__itu__baru__17__tahun__tau!_ Hahaha… Ya, aku puas sekarang. Tapi aku belum benar-benar puas. Aku harus menanyakan hal terakhir yang sangat penting padamu."

" Apa lagi?"

" Kenapa kau ingin menjadikanku sabagai sahabat pertamamu? Bukannya masih banyak orang yang lebih cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai sahabat pertama?"

" Um… Itu… Itu karena aku hanya sedikit tertarik denganmu."

" Oh, ya? Kalau kau tertarik denganku, berarti kau menyukaiku? Hahaha..."

" Kalau ya memang kenapa hah!", jawab Sakura, kini dengan nada yang kasar. Tapi aku tahu kalau wajahnya jadi merah padam. Yah... Itu berarti dia telah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan yang sejujur-jujurnya. Hm... Aku suka orang yang jujur. Hahaha…

" Wah, sama dong.", jawabku santai.

" Hah! Kau pasti bercanda! Perasaanku ini selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan! Apa kau sedang bermain-main denganku!", jeritnya kaget, memekakan telinga. Kalau saat itu kakekku berada di sana, pastilah dia akan tuli mendadak. Suara yang dihasilkan oleh pita suaranya itu tidak tanggung-tanggung. Ternyata sosoknya lebih mengerikan dari yang kukira.

" Kata siapa? Tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan kok. Dari tadi aku ini tidak membohongimu sama sekali. Yah, mungkin tidak 100% aku jujur padamu hari ini, tapi aku telah berkata jujur kepadamu saat ini."

" Kau ini sulit untuk dipercaya. Tak mungkin kau mau dicintai dan mencintai orang sepertiku. Apa kau tahu siapa aku ini, Kakashi?"

" Ya… Aku tahu… Kamu ini Yuki Onna tercantik yang pernah aku temui. Meski kamu berambut unik."

" Punyaku memang unik, tapi punyamu antik!"

" Hahaha… Rupanya anak pendiam sepertimu bisa buat dagelan."

" Biarin aja! Ini supaya kamu tidak menyukaiku seumur hidup!"

" Tidak juga…Aku sih senang-senang saja mendapat pasangan yang cantik, seperti yang dari tadi terus mengomel di samping telingaku."

" Apa? Barusan kau bilang apa, Kakashi! Siapa yang kau bilang 'terus mengomel' itu, dan apa maksudmu 'pasangan yang cantik' itu!", jeritnya lagi.

" Lho? Kenapa malah marah-marah? Harusnya kan kamu bangga dibilang pacar barumu yang tampan ini sebagai 'pasangan yang cantik'. Lulus kuliah kita nikah ya."

" APA? Kau bahkan tidak meminta persetujuan dariku! Oh, ya, manusia berambut duren salju kaya kamu apanya yang tampan, hah!", kali ini apabila yang berada di sana adalah ayahku, mungkin dia akan kehilangan nyawanya seketika itu juga.

Baiklah, mungkin adegan setelah kejadian ini tidak usah aku ceritakan secara detail. Aku sadar kalau Aku menceritakanya, Aku hanya akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya akan menceritakan kelanjutannya secara garis besar.

Setelah kami lulus kuliah, dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menjadi impian kami selama ini, yaitu Sakura sebagai guru, sekaligus novelis, dan Aku sebagai fotografer, Aku segera melamarnya dan menikahinya. Aku hanya takut apabila Aku terlalu lama melamarnya, dia akan mencari cadangan yang baru. Kan rugi. Hehe… Oh ya, Aku juga tidak akan menceritakan bagian di saat Aku melamarnya. Itu juga memalukan. Langsung saja kuceritakan hal penting yang satu ini.

Pada akhirnya, kami pun menikah pada bulan September, di hari ke-21, pada tahun 2009 yang lalu.

-Fin-


End file.
